Fall from Innocence
by CharlRhodes
Summary: Francis and Arthur are made for each other. Fascinated by eighteenth century literature, smarts, cynical, they are sure they don't belong in this time. And especially a burning desire to assert their omnipotence. So what better to become the Vicomte de Valmont and the Marquise de Merteuil? Some rules, many prey maximum trophies. They are masters of a cruel and dangerous game.
1. We are cruel

"On s'ennuie de tout, mon ange, c'est une loi de la nature; ce n'est pas ma faute.*  
Laclos, _Les Liaisons dangereuses_

* * *

We get bored of everything, love, it's a natural law ; it's not my fault

So, this is a story inspired by _Les Liaisons Dangereuse _from Laclos, where Arthur and Francis are the one playing with the others. There are others Hetalia character like Alfred, Matthew, Antonio, Belgium, Australia, New Zealand...

Each chapter is a letter, or a mail, or a text conversation. So yeah, some chapters are rather short. Usually I post more or less 2 or 3 letters per day.

Also, I'm not English native. I'm French, so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes.

Good read! And do not hesitate to give a review or ask questions.


	2. First Part

Delicta Juventutis Meae and ignorantias memineris not meas.

Psalm 25,7 - Psalm of David

* * *

O Lord, please do not remember the sins of my youth, nor my transgressions

So, in this first part, we are going to see the beginning of the love/hate friendship between Arthur and Francis, and the setting yup of their game.

By the way, I gave name to Hetalia character (I don't know if they have an official name in the show):

Australia: Ralph  
New Zealand: Christian  
Belgium: Emma


	3. Letter 1

Letter 1  
Francis to Arthur  
In Paris

There are signs that do not lie, and I know that we are made to get on. Emergency prompts me to write this letter. The exams just finished and maybe I will not have more opportunity - even if I failed poorly to all those who presented themselves to me in recent years - to know whether or not you are the one I've dreamt of. Six years seeing you in the hallways of the school but never dared to talk to you and now I have to leave, I feel that I missed the best story, the best meeting of my life. Do not get me wrong, my approach is not a lover one. You're a handsome boy Arthur and I had the time to learn your name. You probably know me by reputation. Everything is wrong. I do not care that you're beautiful, I want neither to invite you to theater or have the formal right to hold your hand, I want to know you and tell me that I was right. We could start with a correspondence based on respect and honesty. I leave tomorrow for Corsica, you can write to me at the address at the back of this missive at least bold, but great things ahead and I ask you to trust me.

From Paris, July 10 19**


	4. Letter 2

Letter 2

Alfred to Ralph

In Newport, RI

Normandy we may say, it's quiet. Green meadows, rare sunny spells and me who sets traps to countless moles (I just recently found a system that make them literally explode). Only two weeks before joining you in Newport, time for me to finish my reading list. I'm afraid I am not a philosopher, we'll see. Is the weather good, at least? I hope all your family is doing well, tell me if it would make them happy that I bring something special. See you soon!

From Deauville, July 10 19**

* * *

Ralph : The name I picked for Australia


	5. Letter 3

Letter 3

Arthur to Francis

In Bonifacio

Yes, why not? I always dreamt of a friend who understands me and especially who is afraid of nothing. Prejudices you might say. Of course, your reputation as a "turbulent" is firmly established, and you have dealt with black eyes enough times to provide proof. More simply, admit it takes a little courage to tell me that we are made to get on, like that, without any other knowledge of me that my wardrobe.  
Of you I know that you are one year older than me, you speak loudly, your girlfriend is ugly and less of what has been said above, you're feisty. Our correspondence does not turn to love and all is for the best. I am eager to discover that behind a withered eye three times a year. Tell me what your reading, I will tell you mine. For the rest, my favorite color is green, I love classical music and big cities, I'm English, I sunburn easily, and spend my holidays in Menton at the address indicated at the back of the envelope.

From Menton, July 19 19**


	6. Letter 4

Letter 4  
Francis to Antonio

In Madrid

Is castle life in the Spanish countryside hard for you, mon Chou? From my side I live the great passion under the fig trees and especially I received a letter from Arthur. Much colder and pretentious than he really is - at least I give him the benefit of the doubt. He has not yet made the connection between you and me and it's for the best, one step at a time. Have fun with the Spaniards and we keep in touch. A bientôt.

From Bonifacio, July 22 19**


	7. Letter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing:  
0.0px"Letter 5/span/p 


	8. Letter 6

Letter 6

Arthur to Alfred

In Deauville

I am red like lobs, my skin burns me and the cream does nothing, routine. My Grandmother is still crazy, but it's easier than I imagined. As her medications are dosed properly and stay away from the bottle of rosé, everything is still playable. It's amazing how she has changed. She remains fun and of course she is very smart and educated, but she became like goldfish: no short memory, she jumps from a subject to another, she is still rehashing the same old stories without finishing them; it leaves a sense of unfinished business to all our dinners. It is very difficult to take her seriously, even when she suddenly is. Scary.  
News of Francis. You know he wrote me an ignited before the holidays, the kind « let's meet and your life will change ». Well, the joke is not there, Francis turns out to be the great friend of Antonio. Ralph knows from his brother. Ah, here we do not play. If this idiot could make me getting closer of Antonio, we could finally take our « dance » up again. Have fun in Newport, greet Ralph and Christian for me.

From Menton, August 1st 19**


	9. Letter 7

Letter 7

Antonio to Christian

In Newport

Hola amigo! I'm bored and it's hard to laugh at my new stepmother catastrophic jokes. Fortunately if she lasts as long as the previous one, I should be rid of her before the end of next week. My father is always equal to himself, he bought a third mobile phone and I have a credit of thirty-seven seconds if I want to have a conversation with him before being interrupted by a ringtone. We go out a lot, especially in the theatre, he does his best, I do not know how to tell him mom re-engaged. My kingdom for someone to tell him for me. It's to sunny. No news of this little whore of Natalia, anyway I don't care, I have a new meta for the start, I'll tell you.

From Madrid, August 3rd 19**

* * *

Meta : Spanish for target.


	10. Letter 8

Letter 8

Arthur to Francis

In Bonifacio

If that's what you say. Paladin, courtly love and history of France; I propose Laclos. Not only is the author of my favorite book, but mostly it will be much more entertaining. I will be Merteuil and you will be Valmont, we will tell us everything, as you suggested in your first letter, and we will scheme, which will draw you of the anxiety of boarding school's evenings between boys in Saint-Cyr, because I inquired. Yes I have thought of you and I wondered what we could do with all that platonic energy. I searched in vain chivalrous challenges; lovers challenges that include a third party seem more realistic. Don't you think so? We will of course establish rules in advance, but I do not despair of our mutual inventiveness in this field. I leave Menton tomorrow, write me what you think of my little project to my Parisian address. Farewell, commend me to the prayers of your ugly.

From Menton, August 4 19**


	11. Letter 9

Letter 9  
Alfred to Arthur

In Paris

When we want something for a long time (imagining it adorned of all colors of impossible) it is very surprising to see our reaction when we obtain it. You understand my friend, my exchange request has been accepted (against all odds) and here I am in the United States for much longer than a summer. And it makes me terribly sad when I hoped for it with so much rage. It is beyond comprehension. Holidays end, Ralph and Christian returned to Paris, I stay. The excitement suffocates me, I am delighted of course but I have a knot in my stomach since I received the great news. One year we no longer see each other, one year far from our friends, my family, Paris, especially you, it's terrifying. Don't forget to write to tell me everything and do not forget your friend. Exams alone, no longer sitting next to you in class, not taking the subway together, it all seems absurd. My parents are overexcited (you can imagine, for them, this is the international coolness) they say it is a very rewarding experience and all the trimmings. I do not abandon you.  
I leave Newport at the end of the week to New York where I will discover the face of my foster family (hoping they are is not assholes). I'll call you to give you my new address as soon as I know. Wish me luck, love you.

PS: I failed having information about Antonio from Christian, as I am a friend of his big brother, he is a little wary of me I think.

From Newport, August 15 19**

* * *

To be shire you understand :  
Merteuil = Arthur (England)

Valmont = Francis (France)

Ralph = Australia

Christian = New Zealand

Antonio = Spain


	12. Letter 10

Letter 10

Christian to Antonio

In Madrid

I sympathize, for your stepmother and Spaniards in general. I do not say that to be patriot, but I feel really good here, even though I was born in New Zealand, I feel like I am American, I cannot help myself, maybe thanks to their burgers. Coming back to Paris looks tough, plus Alfred will remain in New York to make an exchange. Yes, I know, I have no chance, he is a great friend of Ralph, he is older than me - but one year is really not that much, God damn it!  
No, the real problem, chico, is that I suck, completely stupid when he is here, impossible to articulate any coherent thing. I was imagining that this holiday would be the most beautiful of my life, I lived a fucking nightmare. And here, we spend our lives in swimsuits and I can tell you that he is really damn hot. The drama, the unholy alliance between the perfect jock and a drag. Joke apart, It wind me up to go back to school. Luckily you'll be there. I hope they have the stupidity to put us in the same class. Then see you.

From Newport, August 18 19**

* * *

Chico = Boy, dude.

So you understood that here, New Zealand is in love with America.  
New Zealand is the younger brother of Australia  
Australia is a good friend of America.  
America is the best friend of England.  
New Zealand is good friend with Spain  
Spain is the best friend of France


	13. Letter 11

Letter 11

Francis to Arthur

In Paris

Your orders are charmants my beautiful Marquise.

Of course I read this book, but I was afraid to scare you by telling you in the second letter that he was - one of - my favorite. Didn't I say that we were made to get on? Let us establish rules:

1) You and I are hunters.

2) For each other we will appoint "preys".

3) Both of us will take up "challenges" to undertake.

4) To each other we will bring "trophies" - written evidences that we won our "preys".

5) None of us will being tempted to fall in love with a "prey" - nor each other, of course.

I think I stayed in the spirit of our master. If you accept these conditions, I will propose a prey in my next letter. Now, I only have to get rid of my dear lovely fiancée. I leave it entirely up to you to choose the next one - hoping she will please you more than the previous one.

Adieu, I am unreservedly entirely up to you.

From Bonifacio, August 25 19**


	14. Letter 12

Letter 12

Arthur to Francis

In Bonifacio

Everything is perfect, I expected nothing less from you. Mind seriously about this separation, and send me the first trophy to seal our pact of Entente Cordiale. I look forward to you to give me my first challenge. Your servant, Vicomte.

From Paris, August 27 19**

* * *

Let's the game begin!


	15. Letter 13

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing:  
0.0px"Letter 13/span/p 


	16. Letter 14

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing:  
0.0px"Feliciano to Arthur/span/p 


	17. Letter 15

Letter 15

Francis to Antonio

In Paris

I hope your back went well Mon Chou. As for me Saint-Cyr exceeds my expectations. The guys here are happy nags who decorate their bedroom with posters of aircraft carriers and tanks, last models of course. My roommate swears by helicopters, he is eccentric. Our schedule is very busy, my classes have not started yet. So I give you the saying of the day just for you to have a glimpse: "freedom is to discipline ourselves, before being disciplined by others." From Montesquieu, stampede version.

Apparently I'm the only one that is not happy with this perspective. My vision of the army is perhaps a little individualistic, but I do not wait to be assimilated with the bawdy songs and one hundred pumps at 5a.m. A whole day to explain the rules, Mon Chou. Completely absurd if you ask me. Rules for each floor and for each hallway, go to the right of the statue of the schoolyard rather than on the left, because it is almost excommunication, I'll spare you the rest.

Talk about serious things, I got rid of Michelle giving her the wrong reasons and I put Feliciano in Arthur's claws. I know it delays a bit our plans, but all things come to those who wait - and between us I owed him that. Tell me about your life there - the free world I mean - and try to make me laugh. I think I'll need it.

From Saint-Cyr, September 10 19**


	18. Letter 16

Letter 16

With letters 14 and 17

In Saint-Cyr

Read that, Vicomte! I have received a letter from our little Feliciano. And a rare effrontery moreover. I wondered if you were not the cause of this suddenly forwardness. It must be said that even if the game was easy, you had wonderfully engineered it. First, our first meeting, which filled my expectations and where you appeared to me so alive compared to your writing. When you called me when you were back from Corsica, and proposed that we finally meet, I was afraid. Fear of being disappointed certainly, but also to disappoint you, do not be as Merteuil as my writings. I liked you. There, I said it. Become great friends. You were right, we are made to each others. This mindset that we share, I never would have thought that, and especially not for you, not from you; this is a miracle, a divine surprise, you're the evil accomplice I hoped for. One of your looks was enough to understand that Feliciano did not run on me at the cafe. You have delivered him on a silver platter, and I thank you. And between you and me and the gate-post, he is appealing. I accept the challenge. To prove it, I am enclosing his invitation to dinner and the answer which will be delivered tomorrow, I thought I would wait until Friday. I'm sure you will enjoy this delicacy.

From Paris, September 10 19**


	19. Letter 17

Letter 17

Arthur to Feliciano

Locker No. 357

How not to remember this dance? Your answer ready-made and your embarrassment then? Those eyes falsely surprised when you ran into me before the beginning of the term, while you had all engineered with Francis. If you want to play with me, you casseras your teeth. You have been warned. So Saturday, 8p.m.

From English class, September 11 19**


	20. Letter 18

Letter 18

Alfred to Arthur

In Paris

Everything is going well. Everything changes. Quickly. My new family: a father who works at IBM, a housewife with a perfect brushing, a girl, my age, rather pretty, very girly, and her older brother, twenty, oily hair, hat and jeans, nice, he is in college, he's back on weekends and never speaks to is sister (or me for that matter). They have a big dog, also, drooling everywhere. I have a room with a double bed and a view of Central Park. The French School is full of expatriate children satisfied with themselves. Classes and teachers ooze American educational method. Everything is going well. Don't worry about me. I walk for hours, the city is beautiful. Tonight we will have dinner in Chinatown, they are nice you know, I'm lucky. I miss you my friend.

From New York September 11 19**


	21. Letter 19

Letter 19

Antonio to Arthur

In Saint-Cyr

I already told you you're not meant to be military, amigo. At least you can ONLY blame yourself. Here nothing to report, nothing funny anyway. Bitches of schools are still the same. Arthur and Ralph act like the kings of the world and they exasperate me. It seems that their great friend, Alfred, went to high school in New York. Classes are classes. I'm hanging out with Christian, he is really a cool guy. We check out, we laugh. I showed him my poems, he said it was bullshit. My mother smiled all day and only talk about the guest list for her wedding, pro cierto you are invited, I hope they can release you from your obligations, just to be really, really drunk. I have not told my father yet, after all it's her problem. So no, nothing very interesting, cariño.

If you want my opinion, you owe nothing to Feliciano, this guy is an idiot. I'm sure it won't work between them.

Good luck with your fascist friends. If I can afford a tip: do not overtrain, you're hefty enough like that.

From Paris, September 15 19**


	22. Letter 20

Letter 20

Francis to Arthur

In Paris

Marquise you do not follow the rules. Should I be informed of your progress by someone other than you? You angry my pleasure. I had to listen your prey boring enthusiasms for more than half an hour on the phone, it was he who told me your first kiss, without having your sarcastic version beforehand, how boring surprise it is. I waited your letter until Wednesday. I hate you. So like that you did not wait at all, it was in the bag for dessert? Small fry. I hope at least that the trophy will be at the height of the rapidity.

Deign please explain this attitude, divine Marquise. In the meantime try to calm your ardour in nightclubs, the whole Paris is aware. As William said, and I quote, "it did not stop him to bang three guys at the club right after dinner with Feliciano. »

From Saint-Cyr, September 17 19**


	23. Letter 21

Lettre 21  
Feliciano to Arthur

Locker No. 246

Arthur, I still do not understand why you do not want our love to be known. I obeyed. You see, I am reduced to discreetly throw this little leaf in the slot of your locker. I had the sweetest night of my life and since then, not a look, not a smile, while we cross ten times a day. Arthur, mi amore, let's stop kidding, tomorrow my classes end at 17:30, I'll wait at the cafe.

From History class, September 17 19**


	24. Letter 22

Letter 22

Christian to Alfred

In New York

Just a little card with the Eiffel Tower to tell you that Paris still exists. Ralph and I hope you are well and that you have not yet lost your tan. Love

From Paris, September 18 19**


	25. Letter 23

Letter 23

With letter 21

Arthur to Francis

In Saint-Cyr

I forbid you, you hear me? I forbid you to judge my orchestration. You do not have appointed me a prey, you bring me a roasted chicken, it had to be eaten while it was hot. I send you our first trophy; you do not deserve it, but I give in to pleasure to let you read the pain of the man who dared to call you to tell you his satisfaction - is it gratitude? - and who, from his first letter filled with love, use the lexicon of obedience. Judge by yourself, and keep your distance.

Farewell. But I love you as if you were reasonable.

From Paris, September 18 19**


	26. Letter 24

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing:  
0.0px"Letter 24/span/p 


	27. Letter 25

Letter 25

Arthur to Feliciano

Locker No. 357

Thanks for the flowers and sweet kisses. I hope you had a good weekend. I'm sorry for Saturday night, but Ralph was depressed, so I had to meet him in the rush. No, it is not a lie, and even if it was, I remind you that you have no right over me. If I do not want us walking around hand in hand at school, it is not vis-à-vis of the students but for the teachers. Anyway, it's nobody's secret; you did everything to thwart my orders. Take it or leave it. I go to the film club Thursday night, would you come?

From biology class, September 21 19**


	28. Letter 26

Letter 26

Feliciano to Arthur

Locker No. 246

Arthur I accept everything. I accept to hide to kiss you. I accept watching German movies in black and white without sitting next to you, just to see your profile in the dark. But if you fly away to the exit without even thinking about devoting myself ten minutes of your precious time, I do not. You forbid me to call you. But you do not know what it is to wait a whole evening for you to call. You say you do not like the phone, then I open and shut my locker thirty times a day hoping to find there one of your little notes. Niente. E dichi que mi ami? Volubile principe, I'm afraid your statements mean absolutely nothing, not even for you.

From English class, September 25 19**


	29. Letter 27

Letter 27

Arthur to Feliciano

Locker No. 357

Blames, always blame. I feel like I'm there and then not change. Feliciano, my prince, do not be angry. Life is not serious. Life is a rose wellspring. If you wanted to meet me at the square for our Friday night rendezvous, I promise that I will make it up to you.

From history class, September 25 19**


	30. Letter 28

Letter 28

Antonio to Francis

In Saint-Cyr

Everything goes wrong at home, my father learned the big new, he threatens to throw the infernal machine of alimony. The nice lover who has no money got involved, I hate them, just as much they are. I immersed myself in a boring book looking like a botanic thesis. The school newspaper will publish a poem, to whom it is addressed certainly do not read, she lives the great romance with the Italian. At least it's official, he smiles like a fool, she simpers, a real shampoo add. Adversity is undoubtedly a great master, but you pay a price for his lessons, and often the profit you get out is not worth the price they cost .

What are you doing there again? Do they accept visits in your prison? It would please me to come to see your new life Saturday afternoon. Well, call me, until then I kiss you on the forehead to prove my friendship.

From Paris, October 5 19**


	31. Letter 29

Letter 29

Francis to Arthur

In Paris

Forgive me, my dear. I admit that the trophy was worth its wait. At Saint-Cyr time flies and seems very long. I lost my temper. Apologies, let's talk about other things.

You still have not found me a prey, so I self-appointed one. Blonde, colonel daughter. No let me tell you before you object. First, she is pretty, then she is close and it is a significant quality in my situation - I am punished this weekend, a vague story of passing on left of a statue, I'll tell you later. Resident like me, a park between her building and mine. You imagine that it is strictly forbidden to approach, which will give more spice to our story. Give it to me, please. I still do not know her name. I suggest you to come next Saturday to see by yourself the obstacles that keep her away from me. We will walk under the oaks, you will see my room you will meet my stupid friends. Say yes, your letters and our calls are no longer sufficient to reach the need that I have to see you, to touch the fabric of your clothes, smell your perfume. Adieu mon ami.

From Saint-Cyr, October 7 19**


	32. Letter 30

Letter 30  
Arthur to Alfred

In New York

Life goes on, there is the Seine and there is the Hudson River, all of this is nonsense. Every time I go in a room, I look for you to sit next to you. The world is full of idiot who laugh. Everything is always the same, Ralph bores me, he is not half the man you are, the rest are bitches, worse, sneering bitches. Seduce in clubs is unimportant, love is pending. Feliciano Vargas is not as stupid as people think. He is delicate and fragile like an anemone, he loves me, the poor lad. My little stone heart bullies him and observe his reactions. All this talks of perfection, to be clean shaven to please the beloved, can not enough. This nonsense works every time, of course, but it's too easy. I can not believe that everything is a game. I doubt you would appreciate my perversity sometimes, you, who is so pure and never your put your tongue in the throat of your neighbor. But you're not there to tell me what it would take to deal with these eyes, when they become maudlin bitterness. I warned him, I warn him about everything, I tell him "I love you and tomorrow I will hate you", he ask me "why tomorrow?", I reply "for the sparks," and I caress and kiss his cheeks. The next day I am extreme coldness. He, so happy, does not understand, he ask me "why love?" I reply that he should know better. I know you do not judge me. I imagine your big head bent to tell me "You do what you want, dude, I would not have done so, but I'm not you." I have to practice my claws when you do not have a chance of being born with your goodness.

I love you, Alfred, come back to me quickly, if you come back.

From Paris, October 13 19**


	33. Letter 31 and Letter 32

Letter 31  
Antonio to Arthur

Locker 246

It was fun to run into you at Saint Cyr last Saturday. There's Gilda al cinemà tonight. I go with Christian. Will you come?

From French class, October 15 19**

Letter 32

Arthur to Antonio

Locker 129

It was not "funny", Antonio, it was pathetic. I've already seen Gilda.

From Algebra, October 15 19**


End file.
